Coruscant Winter
by The Convergence
Summary: For Marzia. It hasn't snowed on Coruscant for nearly twenty years, but maybe Ben Solo's just lucky.


**The Convergence Secret Santa 2016**

* * *

 **For:** Marzia  
 **Character:** Kylo Ren/Ben Solo  
 **Other Characters Used:** Han Solo, Leia Organa  
 **Rating:** K  
 **Genre(s):** Family/Sci-Fi  
 **Message to your person:** Mar! I could not decide whether they would celebrate Christmas in Star Wars or not, so instead I gave you a cute birthday with your favorite angsty villain. Enjoy! xo

* * *

 **Coruscant Winter**

 _It hasn't snowed on Coruscant for nearly twenty years, but maybe Ben Solo's just lucky._

* * *

The day dawns bright and cold over the planet-city of Coruscant. Inside an apartment nestled in one of the many skyscrapers, a quiet alarm buzzes. A young boy jumps up excitedly and hits the off button, running out to the family room. He brushes his hair out of his eyes and grins out at the city skyline before cracking open another door and yelling, "Mama! Dad! Wake up!"

"Ben, darling, it's barely five in the morning," his mother calls sleepily from in the bedroom. "Go back to sleep, okay?"

"But it's my birthday!" Ben protests happily. "I'm five now!"

With a mumbled sigh, Princess of Alderaan and former Senator Leia Organa Solo rolls out of bed and into the living room, shading her eyes from the rising sun. "Happy birthday, Ben," she says with an affectionate hair-rumple. She turns back toward her room and says, "Han, you might as well wake up already."

"Alright already," the smuggler's voice comes from the other side of the door. "I'm awake, thank you very much."

Young Ben looks up at his mother and grins. Leia smiles back. "That's your father, all right."

"What'd you get me, what'd you get me?" Ben cuts in impatiently, looking excitedly around the room. "I want my present!"

"Cool it, kid," Han Solo says with an affectionate smirk, finally wandering into the living room and sitting down on the couch. "How d'you know we got you something, anyway?"

Leia shoots her husband a look, but their son seems unperturbed. "Because it's my birthday!" he declares. "Birthdays are for presents!"

"Close enough," Han says, grinning. He gets to his feet and slips back into his room, returning with a wrapped package. "Here ya go, kiddo." Leia gives him an approving smile and kisses his cheek, leaving the Falcon's captain with a big, goofy smile on his face.

Ben rolls his eyes and snatches the package from his father's hand, tearing at the paper to see what's in it. He extracts from the wrapping a nondescript cardboard box. "What is it?" he asks curiously, pulling at one side.

"Open it and see," Leia urges gently.

The boy manages to tear off the sealant and remove from the packaging what looks like a miniature version of his father's blaster gun. "For me?"

Han grins. "I'll take you out for some target practice sometime." It's just a harmless pellet gun, but Ben doesn't need to know that. Leia glances over and gives Han a happy smile as Ben starts experimenting with his new toy. One of the soft darts shoots across the room, and he scampers across to retrieve it.

"Good idea," Leia murmurs while Ben's still out of earshot. "He loves it."

"'Course he does," Han replies. "It's perfect for him."

Ben still hasn't returned with the toy, and Leia looks over to find him staring out the window, entranced. "What is it?" she asks, getting up to stand next to him.

"Mama, what is that?" he asks, wide-eyed, pointing outside.

It takes Leia a second to realize what he's pointing at - the flecks of white drifting down from the sky. Snow. She hasn't seen snow for who knows how many years. The last time she'd encountered any in great quantities was on Hoth, almost ten years ago now. She waves Han over. "Come see this."

"But what is it?" Ben demands again.

"It's called snow," Leia says, unable to look away from the fluttering white. "It's frozen water that comes from the clouds when it gets very cold."

Han rests a hand on Ben's shoulder. "Come on, let's go out and see it, shall we?" He takes the boy's hand and leads him over to the speeder dock/balcony combo. Leia follows them, amazed by the whiteness slowly starting to stick to everything.

Jackets are acquired, and the trio steps outside. Han unlocks the door to their little two-seater airspeeder and steps into the driver's seat. "All aboard!"

Leia sees his plan and grins, ushering Ben into the repulsorlift vehicle and taking the passenger seat beside. "Care to take a drive?"

There isn't much air traffic clogging the lanes this early in the morning, and Han maneuvers them out without much trouble. He decelerates the speeder to its slowest speed, giving Ben the chance to reach out and try to catch the snow - he's unsuccessful, but still has fun. The snow is even starting to stick to the buildings, leaving everything with a beautiful dusting of white.

Han takes a hand off the steering mechanism and leans over to take Leia's, offering her a happy smile. Ben leans forward in the seat between them, transfixed by the falling white, and in that moment their little family is perfect.

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** The Convergence Roleplay and any themes related to it belong to Rhya and Lena (links on profile). All OC's belong to their respective creators, all Canon Characters belong to their respective franchises and all credit for the fic itself goes to the Santa who wrote it.

 **The Convergence Roleplay:** Trapped in a new world, with no way out. Characters from 19 different worlds have been brought together and must struggle in a world that constantly creates more mysteries than it solves. With no new answers ever coming to light, they must start to wonder - is there really a reason why they're here?

The Convergence is a multifandom roleplay, featuring Supernatural, Doctor Who, Sherlock, Harry Potter, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Percy Jackson and the Olympians, The Vampire Diaries, The Hunger Games, Merlin, Once Upon a Time, Divergence, Fox MCU, Star Trek, The Maze Runner, the DC Extended and Television Universes, Star Wars, Lord of the Rings, The Mortal Instruments and House M.D and the various spin-offs. Check out the link in the profile for more information!


End file.
